que malo es despertar
by bren.evans
Summary: por fin le diria todo lo qe siente por ella por fin se lo diria mi pareja favorita henry rika


**Mi primer fanfic de mi pareja favorita uuyy estoy nerviosa .o. pero bueno espero les guste creo que es algo cursi pero en fin léanlo y luego me dicen que les pareció **

**Saori.J**

**pd...digimon no me pertenece **

"Que malo es despertar"

Sabes que la amas. Decía una voz por detrás de Henry era la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos la voz del joven takato Ehhhh?-contesto Henry al poner atención al comentario de takato

A que te refieres-dijo Henry-a quien amo?

No te hagas sabes bien de quien estoy hablando-le contesto takato-no puedo creer que seas tan sínico como para negar lo que sientes Henry

Tienes razón-reflexiono henry- si takato tienes mucha razón te diré la verdad si la amo la amo con todo mi corazón

Y? que te impide decírselo-dijo takato

Que que me impide?-contesto algo alterado henry- lo que me impide confesarle todo mi amor es el temor al rechazo, no soy tan fuerte como creí y siento que si me rechazara seria algo muy duro para mi, pero a la vez quiero confesarle que la amo que no me había dado cuenta pero que este sentimiento siempre ha estado aquí, que cada minuto que no estoy con ella es un martirio que con tan solo mirarla mis piernas tiemblan, que me estoy muriendo por probar sus labios que quiero tenerla junto de mi abrazarla besarla y decirle una y mil veces que la amo

Ayayay Henry estas muy mal amigo-contesto takato-pero eso es culpa tuya tienes que decírselo por que ella es muy hermosa y alguien mas lo puede hacer si no te apresuras corres el riesgo de perderla…para siempre

**Henry se quedo pensando en lo que takato le dijo tenia que hacer algo rápido si no se arriesgaba a perder al amor de su vida por no tener el valor para confesárselo así que tomo una decisión…**

Si takato lo hare-dijo Henry-se lo diré ya no puedo aguantar mas así que le diré lo que siento por ella

**Henry salió corriendo de donde estaba se preguntaran hacia donde iba, nada mas y nada menos que a la casa de rika, si esa fría pero hermosa jovencita que había robado los pensamientos de henry y ahora por fin el se lo diría…**

**Henry llego por fin a la casa de rika algo agitado por correr tanto… toco la puerta y ella fue la que abrió…**

Hola henry-le dijo la hermosa peliroja-que te trae por aquí?

**En ese momento todo el valor que tenia desapareció se esfumo de repente tan solo al escuchar su voz aunque no la mas dulce, si la que tenia embrujado a henry**

Hola rika-contesto henry muy agitado tratando de no perderse en esos ojos violetas tan hermosos que habían robado todos sus pensamientos- solo venia por que quiero decirte algo muy importante

Que?-dijo rika-bueno pasa adelante henry

Espera- dijo henry antes de que la pelirroja lo empujara hacia adentro obligándolo a entrar-que te parece si damos un pequeño paseo

Mmm esta bien-contesto rika- espera ire por un suéter

**Mientras rika fue por el suéter henry estaba pensando como diablos iba a decircelo como poder expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella no sabia en verdad no lo sabia…**

**Pero al fin ella salió…**

Lista nos vamos?-dijo rika sacando de sus pensamientos a henry-eoooo henry aun estas ahí henry-dijo la joven-pero el no reacionaba hasta que ella grito-HENRYYYYYYYYY

**Entonces el reacciono muy agitado por aun no conocer el método para decirle la verdad**

Ehhhh? Si vámonos-dijo el

**Y asi caminaron hablando no más que trivialidades en fin cosas sin importancia y sin querer llegaron a aquel parque donde tiempo atrás había ocurrido una de las mayores aventuras de sus vidas**

**La luna brillaba hermosa y radiante como salida de un cuento de hadas, la noche era perfecta era cálida pero aun así muy cautivadora en fin era la noche perfecta para que por fin Henry revelara lo que existía en lo mas profundo de el y que no se había atrevido a revelar…hasta ahora**

**Se sentaron en una banca que había ahí y……dejare que henry les cuente lo que paso**

Nos sentamos en una banca, yo estaba muy nervioso y no pude disimularlo, mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban pero ella o por dios ella estaba hermosa, su cara su linda cara era hermosa y aun mas bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad supongo que quería saber el porque estaba así. De pronto no se de donde saque el valor le hable un poco nervioso pero aun así lo hice le dije:

Ri..ka-y ella fijo sus maravillosos ojos en mi-se que te preguntara que es lo que te quería decir

ella asintió-

pues la verdad es que es que… la verdad es que me gustas-dije apresurado ella me miro y en sus ojos pude ver sorpresa pero aun asi agrege- se que tu solo me ves como amigo pero necesitaba decírtelo ya no podía callarlo es que la verdad me fascinas eres tan hermosa tan maravillosa que no puedo creer que no me había dado cuenta de esto que siento…- no pude seguir hablando por que ella se me acerco a tal grado que pude sentir su suave respirar entonces ella hablo

Henry-me dijo-yo yo bueno no se como decirte pero es que tu tu también me gustas pero no tenia el valor para decírtelo creí que nuestra amistad se perdería ya que pensé que tu solo me veías como amiga pero ahora que ya se lo que sientes wow solo quiero hacer esto

Y sin pensarlo ella me jalo aun mas y me beso... fue una sensación inexplicable algo que nunca había sentido fue tan maravilloso tan tan hermoso nunca pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi y cuando lo dijo fui tan feliz creí que iba a morir de felicidad, pero de repente paso…

Desperté…de ese sueño tan maravilloso todo gracias a la alarma del despertador que anunciaba que era hora de ir a la escuela…diablos la vida es tan injusta por que tuve que despertar de ese sueño tan hermoso, mi vida es un asco ni en un millón de años tendría el valor para confesarle a rika lo que siento, mi maldita vida tan injusta creo que tendré que seguir soñando con ella, ya que solo en mis sueños tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, si soy un cobarde lo se a la perfeccion, solo espero qe algun dia real y no un sueño yo pueda expresarle mis sentimientos y decirle qe la amo...

**muy cursi, un final triste pero comprendanme es mi primer fanfic spero mejorar con el tiempo mientras dejen sus comentarios acepto de todo jiji ayudenme a ser mejor wenu nos vemos en el proximo final**

**graxias a todos los qe leyeron mi patetica y cursi historia**

**los qiere:**

**Saori.J**


End file.
